


The News Stand Man

by FoxRafer



Series: Trick or Treat 2011 [2]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-19 00:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>2011 Halloween treat for itstonedme; inspired by <a href="http://500px.com/photo/1548570"><b>this picture</b></a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The News Stand Man

**Author's Note:**

> 2011 Halloween treat for itstonedme; inspired by [**this picture**](http://500px.com/photo/1548570).

The passing express train roared through the subway station, drowning out the voice of the young man at the news stand, but it made no real difference. He always said the same kind of things, some off-the-cuff remark about one of the headlines, barely a step above small talk but never demanding of more time or attention. That didn't stop Viggo from hoping the train wasn't in the station when he arrived so he could linger over that three-second, one-sided "conversation", or from thinking about the man for the remainder of his commute, or from drawing small sketches of his eyes, his nose, the gap in his teeth in the margins of his notebook during the daily ritual of endless boring meetings.

So as the train filled his ears, Viggo simply nodded in reply, his usual noncommittal response, tucked his paper under his arm and started to turn away. Except this time he was stopped by a hand on his forearm, firm but clearly ready to let go should its presence not be appreciated. Viggo turned to find the news stand man staring at him, amusement flickering in his eyes. He held onto Viggo's arm until the express had passed, then took a small step back to his usual post.

"You didn't hear me, did you?"

Viggo wondered why he felt his daily commentary today was so important it had to be heard, but he shook his head and waited politely, taking the opportunity to study the young man in even more detail.

A flash of uncertainty spread across the man's face before fading back to his usual schooled features. "I asked if you wanted to grab a cup of coffee. I can take a quick break in a minute when Dom gets here, and you're pretty early today. Maybe you can spare a few?"

Viggo absently tugged at his ear, fairly surprised he'd managed not to gape as the man spoke. He supposed it could strictly be a friendly offer, but the chances of that seemed slim; he'd only have had to start up a real conversation if all he wanted was to make another friend. And while it was true he was attracted to the man, he also seemed exceedingly young, prohibitively so. A big part of him insisted this wouldn't be a good idea, but an annoying stubborn voice kept urging him to accept.

Despite what must be an obvious and borderline uncomfortable delay, the expectant look on the news stand man's face never wavered. He didn't avert his eyes or fidget nervously, just fixed Viggo with a look that sent spikes of happiness straight through Viggo's heart.

"I think I have time for a cup, yeah. The name's Viggo, by the way." He extended his hand and was met with one both strong and surprisingly warm.

"Elijah."

Viggo smiled as they let the hand shake linger, searched for something to say that would be either witty or intellectual, but found the words wouldn't come. And strangely enough, he found it didn't matter. If silence with Elijah could be this comfortable, having a real conversation with him would be easy.


End file.
